Toshio Henmi
Toshio Henmi is an editing director for different anime. Staffed in: *After War Gundam X (TV) : Editing *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie : Editing *Animal Crossing (movie) : Editing *Berserk (TV) : Editing (Jay Film) *Blue Gender (TV) : Editing *Brain Powered (TV) : Editing *Casshan: Robot Hunter (OAV) : Editing *Cobra The Animation: The Psychogun (OAV) : Editing *Cobra The Animation: Time Drive (OAV) : Editing *Eiga de Tōjō! Tamagotchi Doki Doki! Uchū no Maigotchi!? (movie) : Editing *El Hazard 2 - The Magnificent World (OAV) : Editing *Figure 17 (TV) : Editing *Hana no Mahoutsukai Mary Bell: Phoenix no Kagi (movie) : Editing *Hand Maid May (TV) : Editing *Hyper Speed GranDoll (OAV) : Editing *Judge (OAV) : Editing *Kakyuusei (TV) : Editing *Kenyuu Densetsu Yaiba (TV) : Editing *Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (OAV) : Editing (1,2) *Magical Girl Pretty Sammy Bonus Theatre (OAV) : Editing (Jay Film) *Magical Project S (TV) : Editing *Massugu ni Ikou (TV) : Editing *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (TV) : Editing *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz Special Edition (movie) : Editing *Mobile Suit SD Gundam Festival (movie) : Editing *Mojako (TV) : Editing *Moldiver (OAV) : Editing *Odoru Pokémon Himitsu Kichi (movie) : Editing *Oh My Goddess! (OAV) : Editing *PetoPeto-san (TV) : Editing (Jay Film) *Pikachu's PikaBoo (OAV) : Editing *Please Save My Earth (OAV) : Editing *Pocket Monster Crystal: Raikou Ikazuchi no Densetsu (special) : Editing *Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl: Genei no Hasha Zoroark (movie) : Editing *Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! (TV) : Editing *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) : Editing *Pokémon (TV) : Editing *Pokémon - Destiny Deoxys (movie) : Editing *Pokemon - Jirachi Wish Maker (movie) : Editing *Pokemon - Mewtwo Returns (special) : Editing *Pokemon 2000 - The Movie : Editing (Jay Film) *Pokemon 3 - The Movie : Editing *Pokemon 4Ever (movie) : Editing *Pokemon Advance (TV) : Editing *Pokemon Heroes - Latias & Latios (movie) : Editing *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! (special) : Editing *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (movie) : Editing *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (movie) : Editing *Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (movie) : Editing *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (movie) : Editing *Pokemon: The First Movie : Film Editing *Pokemon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon (special) : Editing *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (movie) : Editing *Psychic Academy (ONA) : Editing (JAY Film) *Queen Emeraldas (OAV) : Editing *Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program (movie) : Editing *Sengoku Majin GoShogun (TV) : Editing *Shinesman (OAV) : Editing *Sonic Soldier Borgman: Last Battle (OAV) : Editing *Space Warrior Baldios movie : Editing *Tales of Seduction (OAV) : Editing *Tenchi Muyo Movie 1: Tenchi in Love : Editing *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (OAV) : Editing *Tenchi Muyo! The Night Before The Carnival (OAV) : Editing (Jay Film) *Tenchi Universe (TV) : Editing *Time Trouble Tondekeman! (TV) : Editing *To Heart (TV) : Editing *Ziggy Soreyuke! R&R Band (movie) : Editing *Zone of the Enders: Idolo (OAV) : Editing Category:Real People